Surprise Future
Unfortunate Cookies is episode of Regular Show Plot The gang want to use the power of the fortune cookies. A fortune cookie that will explode to anyone who reads it. Transcript *(The episode starts with the Hero crew laughing) *'Benson': Now today is going to be our best luck. *'Waiter': Here are your fortune cookies. *'Zim, Gumball, Wander, Red, Dan, and Randy': Who ever read this shall have ultimate good luck, YES! *'Howard Weinerman': Nice. *(After getting all of the fortune cookies) *'Mitch':The last one, looks like I am getting this one. (About to get the last fortune cookie) *'Troll Moko': What's it said, Mitch? *'Mitch': Who ever read this shall have bad luck, oh no bro. *'High Five Ghost': What does it mean? *'Mitch': IT MEANS I HAVE NO GOOD LUCK! IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT BAD LUCK!? *'Howard Weinerman': It's this bad? *'Mitch': Of course its bad. *H'igh Five Ghost': Are you sure you got bad luck? *'Mitch': Yeah, don't you remember from Fortunate Cookie? I switch my fortunate with Rigby, and ended up to Benson's fortunate cookie. *'Hign Five': I think I remember that. *'Bensom': Did you say you switched yours to Rigby's from Fortunate cookie!?!?!? *'Mitch': Yes. It's true. *'Benson': (Disappointed look) You digust me Mitch, and your big fat face too. (Storms off while left) *'Mitch': I understand. (Gets squished by a meteor) I'm okay, except for my buttcheeks. I knew I do have bad luck. *'Zim': Well lucky for us, we don't have bad luck. *'Wander': Yeah. *'Mitch': Jerks! Stop rubbing it in my face! *'Red': Sorry. *'Mitch': You don't sound sorry! *'All(except for Mitch)': Hahahahahahahahahaha. *'Mitch': Very funny. (Goes outside and gets ran over by a bus, as he died, the Heroes Crew continued to laugh) (hides to the bathroom) *'Mordecai': I kinda feel...bad for some reason. *'Zim': Gumball and I are so making a SFM video about Mitch being attacked by a robot. *'Gumball': I agree, do you agree Nate? *'Nate': I agree, but add Benson. I hate that douchebag. *'Teddy': Yeah. *'Zim': But our good luck will come to an end if he founds out we put him on that video, he is never really a trashbag. *'Nate': I used to work at the Park, and I quit because Benson was a jerk to me. *'Zim': Oh. But we still can't put Benson in the video, we might lose our jobs too, and worst of all, our good luck will die! *'Gumball': Yeah. *(At Zim's base) *'Zim': Okay, now for the final scene where Mitch gets killed. *'Gumball': Good thing no one is here. *'Zim': Yeah. Hey, before we create the final scene of the video and upload it, I want to show you something. *'Gumball': Okay. (Follows Zim) *(Later) *'Zim': That was fun showing you a wiene demon eating a beast. *'Gumball': Right, lets continue making the final scene. *(After making the final scene) *'Mitch(SFM)': (Smells a sock) AW SICK! My mom hates smelly socks, LIKE YOU! *(MitchSFM throws the sock at the robot) *'Robot': EXTERMINATE! *'Mitch(SFM)': Oh no bro. (Gets chased by the robot for 7 secs until jumped in a volcano amd died) *'Zim and Gumball': (Laughing) *(After the upload) *'Gumball': Oh my gosh, look at this, we have now got 100, 500, 500, 384, 234, 765, 001 subscribers. *'Zim': Man we are so lucky. (Smiled) *'Gumball': Yep. Hey, lets make a video of Mitch got killed by Nate. *(Later) *'Mitch(SFM)': I WILL STEAL THE KRABBY PATTY SECRET FORMULA! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! *'Nate(SFM)': Falcon, PUNCH! (Falcon punches MitchSFM) *(It shows Mitch exploding by a radioactive Alaskan Bull Worm) *'Zim and Gumball': HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Zim': Lets upload it. (Uploads it on Youtube) *'Mitch': Jerks! I'm your best friend, and this is what I get!? *'Zim': Well this is what you get for switchimg someone's fortune. *'Gumball': Well lucky for us we now got 946, 560, 234, 635, 123, 987, 456, 546, 234, 854, 123, 876 subscribers. *'Mitch': GRAAAAAAAAAH! I hate when that happen. *'Zim': It's just a joke, Muscle Man. *'Muscle Man': You're right. It is a joke. *'Gumball': Let's find out who made those fortune cookies. *'Darwin': It's magic fortune cookies. *'Gumball': Maybe that's why Mitch's bad luck is so bad. *'Chad': Master Turtle is working on his magic fortune cookies and sends them. *'Nate': Where is Master Turtle? *'Dee Dee': At China. *(In China) *'Mordecai': What now? *'Dib': We gonna find Master Turtle at China. *'Master Turtle': Who are you!? *'Mordecai': My name is- *(one introduction later) *'Troll Moko': Are you Master Turtle who working on your magic fortune cookies? *'Master Turtle': Yes. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers